High school Love
by xEmmax19729
Summary: The ever shy smart girl named Lucy doesn t show any emotions until she met the cocky Sting Eucilffe. Will he change her? Will love blossom? Or will Lucy fall for the childish goofy Natsu Dragneel. What will happen if Sting falls for the stubborn Yukino. Who will win StiLu or Nalu and StiYu? Oh and whats happened in their past? Find out in this story High school Love! Please read!


**Yay ive been really excited to post this story! I was planning to post it when the last chapter came out on Fairy tail Couple Hunt, but i was too excited! Anyways heres the Prologue of my new story! Oh and check out my other story Fairy tail couple hunt! s/9480921/1/Fairy-Tail-Couple-HuntThats the link anyways on with the story!**

* * *

"Mama! Can i go to Sting-nii`s to have a play date again?" a little 7 year old Lucy told her mom

"You really like Sting don`t you?" Layla told her

"Yes! Hes like my prince in shining armor!" 7 year old Lucy said jumping up and down

"Okay lets go but let me tell daddy first ok?" Layla said

"Aye!" Lucy said

"Jude were going to Stings house again ok?" Layla yelled

"Okay just hurry we have to go to the beach later today for your birthday okay" yelled back Jude

"Okay come on Lucy lets go!" Layla said

At Stings Normal Pov

"STING-NII!" Lucy yelled to hug her bestfriend

"LUCY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sting yelled and went to hug her

"THANK YOU STING-NII! Sting-nii come on lets go play princess again!" Lucy pleaded Sting

"Okay as long as i get to be prince unlike last time" Sting shivered at that memory

"Oh come on! It was a dare and it was funny!"Lucy chuckled and fell to the ground laughing

"IT WAS NOT!" Sting yelled

"Yes it is! now come on lets go and wheres Rouge-nii?" Lucy asked

"Hes with daddy on a buisness trip" Sting told her burning with jealousy because Rouge was his dads favorite because of his grades.

"Okay lets just go-" Lucy said then almost tripped but was caught by Sting.

"Your still clumsy as ever!" Sting told her and pinched her cheeks

"I hate it when you pinch my cheeks!" Lucy said rubbing her cheeks with an annoyed look

"Okay now uh oh" Sting said as he tripped

" Now look whose the clumsy one now!" Lucy said laughing on the ground

"SHUT UP! LETS JUST GO PLAY!" yelled the frustrated Sting

~~After playing~~

" That was fun!" Lucy cheered

"It would have been a lot easier if the princess wouldnt stop throwing balls at me" Sting mumbled sorely

"Hehe" laughed Lucy

"Now come on Lucy we still have to go to the beach remember?" Layla said sweetley

" Can`t Sting-nii come too?" asked Lucy

"Sorry sweety he can`t because he didn`t finish doing homework and chores remember?**(bad excuse i know)**" Layla responded

"Aww okay now lets go to the beach for my birthday! cheered Lucy "Bye Sting-nii!"

"Bye Lucy happy birthd!" Sting yelled

~~On the way to the beach~~

"Daddy why is that car driving at us?" asked lucy in the car

"Oh no"yelled Jude and drove to the left and hit a tree

~~At the hospital Lucy POV~~

I feel sore and my back hurts when i move. Where am i? Then opened my eyes to see a white room with me in a white little bed

"WHERE AM I?" I yelled scared "WHERES MOMMY AND DADDY!" I cried. Then i saw a nurse and Sting-nii come inside

"Sting-nii! Where am i?" I asked hugging him

"Your at the hospital" the nurse told me

"Wheres mommy and daddy and why am i not in the beach?" Lucy asked

"You and your parnets got in to a car crash 2 weeks ago" the nurse told me while Sting-nii stood there silent with sad eyes

"Wheres mama and papa?" I asked with sad eyes

"Your parents.." the nurse said with sad eyes while Sting-nii stoood there with tears rolling down his cheek

"they died" the nurse continued. Those two words kept repeating over and over in my mind. My heart is breaking slowly.

"NO THEY CANT DIE THEY ARE STILL HERE I KNOW THEY ARE!" I blurted kicking with tears rolling down my cheek.

"NO NO THEY CANT" I kept saying over and over again

"STING-NII THEY ARE NOT DEAD ARE THEY?" I cried and looked at Sting-nii with sad red puffy eyes

"Sorry Lucy"Sting told me and ran out crying

Then i came out of the hospital a week later and accepted the fact that they`re dead. When i went home the servants and Sting-nii threw me a party and i felt happy again but nothing can replace the sadness in my heart. Throughout the party i faked my smiles and laughs. Then Sting-nii told me to come to my room.

"Lucy i know your sad i can see it. You know you can cry in my shoulder. You don`t have to fake it anymore. I know it hurts" Sting-nii says looking at me with sad eyes. Then i bursted crying on his shoulder. It hurts too much to lose 2 people you care about forever but i know ill be okay. With him there i know i will be okay. He will be there for me no matter how many heart breaks he will be there for matter how many tears drop from my face he will be light that saves me from darkness.

"You can always count on me. I will never leave your side. I will protect you, ill be your knight in shining armor**(AWW!)**" Sting-nii says

"T-Thank you" I sniffled

~~1 year later Lucys birthday~~

I woke up from my slumber only to be met by Sting-nii with a birthday cake

"Ohayo Sting-nii" Lucy said

"Happy birthday Lucy!" Sting yelled

"Yah but its also the day they died" i mumbled sadly

"Come on cheer up its your brithday" Sting told her

"But-" Lucy said

"No buts! Now if it makes u feel happy lets go to their grave an hour from now deal?" Sting-nii said

"Thank you sting nii!"I said as i went up to hug him

"Okay now go get ready ill meet u at the grave in 10 minutes okay?" Sting-nii told me

"Aye!" Lucy said

"Okay i got to go now okay?" Sting told her

"OKay bye Sting-nii" Lucy said

~~Lucy POV~~  
I went to the grave wearing a dark flowing dress. I was waiting for 45 minutes until i gave up.  
"Wheres Sting-nii" i told myself then i ran home to ask Virgo

"Sorry hime Sting and his family moved earlier" Virgo told me. I froze and i ran to my guards to tell them to guard my house and let no one in or else ill fire them then i ran back to my room. I thought he would stay with me forever. He said said he would stay by my side, he said he would protect me, he said he would be my knight in shining armor...

I sobbed quietly in my bed thinking about our happy times

~~7 years later lucys 15~~

Ever since that day i remained emotionless because if i feel sad or mad it reminds of Sting-nii trying to cheer me up and when im happy it reminds me of my parents. And thats me Lucy heartfillia


End file.
